What It Feels Like For a Girl
What It Feels Like For a Girl ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Folge der ersten Staffel, The Power of Madonna, und wird von den New Directions-Jungs und Will gesungen. Will lässt sie diesen Song singen, da er von den Mädchen gehört hat, dass sie von den Jungs in letzter Zeit nicht mit viel Respekt behandelt wurden. Puck meint, dass er es mag, ein "Arsch" zu sein und Finn fügt hinzu, weil es einfacher ist, ein Junge zu sein. Nach dem Lied fangen die Jungs an, die Mädchen zu verstehen und versuchen sie von nun an besser zu behandeln. So entschuldigt sich Artie bei Tina dafür, sie nicht respektiert zu haben und Finn bei Rachel, wenn er seine Fehler einsieht. Das Original stammt von Madonna, aus ihrem achten Studioalbum, "Music" aus dem Jahr 2000. Charts Lyrics Finn: Girls can wear jeans And cut their hair short Wear shirts and boots 'Cause it's okay to be a boy Artie: But for a boy to look like a girl, is degrading 'Cause you think that being a girl is degrading Kurt: But secretly, you'd love to know what it's like Wouldn't you? What it feels like for a girl... Finn: Silky smooth... Lips as sweet as candy Baby, tight blue jeans Skin that shows in patches Puck mit Finn: Strong inside But you don't know it Good little girls They never show it Artie: When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak? Finn und Puck mit New Directions-Jungs: Do you know what it feels like for a girl? Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? Artie: Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently Baby Artie und Puck: Hands that rest on jutting hips, repenting Finn: Hurt that's not supposed to show and tears that fall when no one knows Artie When you're trying hard to be your best, could you be a little less? Finn und Puck mit New Directions-Jungs und Will: Do you know (Artie: Do you know) what it feels like for a girl? (Artie: For a girl, For a girl) Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? (Artie: For a girl... Oh) Do you know what it feels like for a girl? (Artie: Oh no... Oh Do you know what it feels like in this world? What it feels like for a girl? Finn und Puck: Strong inside, but you don't know it Good little girls, They never show it Artie: When you open up your mouth to speak, could you be a little weak? Finn und Puck mit New Directions-Jungs und Will: Do you know (Artie: Kno..ow!!) what it feels like for a girl? (Artie: Yeah-ah... Oh- oh) Do you know what it feels like in this world for a girl? (Artie: For a girl) Do you know (Artie: Do you know) what it feels like for a girl? (Artie: Yeah) Do you know (Artie: Yeah) what it feels like in this world (Artie: World) Finn und Puck mit New Directions-Jungs und Will: For a girl...? In this world...? Do you know...? Do you know...? Do you know what it feels like for a girl? What it feels like in this world? Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman